


Shadows of time

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Naru are at it once again! SPR is requested to a case, yet Mai suddenly vanishes! What's going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ghost hunt or the characters!

Mai opens her eyes, settling her feet upon the cold wooden floor her room contains. The first thing she noticed is the warmth of the room even for the start of spring it seemed rather warm. She felt the air swirling around her it came from the open window carrying the scents of the various plants that were in bloom. Her eyes drift to the clock on her nightstand it read 8:45 am. She wasn't due in the office yet, so with a yawn she let herself fully stand flexing her muscles to rid herself of the lingering sleepiness she had gotten. Her mind wandered, almost curiously she shook her head when her thoughts turned to the boss she dared to sneak peeks at during work. She turns around looking through a white and purple dresser, picking through several dresses until she found one that held a dark midnight hue. She slipped off her powder blue nightgown letting it fall, as she sighed she chose a dark navy blue brae and underwear to match the blue dress, she figured the shades wouldn't contrast too much not that it mattered to her anyways. She had a case to solve today, an yet she was dragging her feet. She slipped the silken midnight blue dress off slowly letting herself relax as the dress rested just above her knees, showing off her calves. Her eyes wandered over to the closet as she grabbed some silver slip ons, and as she put them on she started looking around for her go bag (the bag she gets for clothes and such for her cases). The go bag was golden in hue, an it rested against the door frame. She found herself smiling as she grasped the handle with her pale fingers, she took a moment to breathe before she started piling clothes into the bag, she turned to the bathroom with her bag in tow. A soft smile caressed her lips as she reached out taking her purple brush, dragging the bristles through her short brown hair. When she was satisfied she put the brush in her bag, tucking a hairpin into her hair. She then began brushing her teeth before placing the toothbrush and toothpaste into a plastic bag, zipped up the bag and set it in her golden bag. "That should almost do it." She hummed to herself placing a grey towel into the bag before zipping the golden bag. "There we go." Her eyes looked out into her room. "Almost time to go." She slung the bag over her shoulder before grabbing a cereal bar, munching on it as she locked the door. She rushed off towards her work. She checked the time on her phone. "Aha, early!" She openned the door to SPR. "Good morning!" She kept her bag on her shoulder walking into the office's kitchen. Just as her foot hit the stone there she heard an all too familiar call.  
"Mai tea!"  
She rolled her eyes at the call. 'Would it kill Naru to ask?' She put the kettle onto the stove before setting a teacup on the counter. 'Not like he can die from asking, though it would be something if he did.' The kettle whistled breaking Mai's thoughts. She poured the boiled water into the teacup before shutting the stove off and putting the kettle on a cold eye. She put the teabags into the hot water in the teacup. "Almost done Naru!" Once the tea was ready she threw away the teabags, picking up the teacup she walked over to her boss's door. "Naru?"  
A growl was the only response she was given so she opened the door and set the tea on his desk.  
The blue haired boy turned his attention to the female who seemed to be waiting. As usual he was dressed in all black and his eyes seemed to hold no emotion. "Mai don't you have work to do? Or are you just going to stand there drooling?"  
Mai huffed before turning on her heel walking to the door. 'He could have said thank you or even said that I look nice.'  
Naru smirked at her reaction. "Oh, Mai?"  
She turned around curiously. "Yes?"  
"Don't forget to close my door."  
With that she slammed the door with a growl of "Jerk!!"  
She returned to her desk, getting the files ready for their case.  
-one hour later-  
Everyone stood infront of the van, their bags ready and the equipment packed. Naru was giving out orders as usual and Masako was leering at Mai. Ayako was muttering to the monk who only laughed at her. With a sigh Lin looked at the group, and then turned his attention to John who seemed to be hanging onto Naru's words trying his best to ignore Yasu.  
When Naru was done everyone climbed into the van, and went down the road.


	2. Osaka bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt

It was starting to get dark by the time they made it to Osaka. Naru opened the case file once again and spoke softly, yet loud enough for them to hear him. "For those of you who were not paying attention our case is in Osaka. Our clients are Mr. and Mrs. Hilo. They have made claims that they have had their four year old daughter Chimo pushed down their spiral staircase, and laughter at all times of the night. They report the walls seem to bleed and knocks and screams are a frequent occurrence. They cannot open their hot springs for the fear of what will happen to their guests. One legend says long ago a young female was stabbed in the eye with a knife, and as a result she fell back and drowned in the hotspring."  
Mai frowned while the others in SPR mumbled on what a sad fate that was. She felt herself get sleepy, the bumps in the road gentle, almost lulling her to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was looking at a smiling man. "Ah? Naru?"   
He shook his head, with a cough. "Close but not quite Mai."  
"Gene, sorry it's been a long day. What is going on?"   
He smiled upon hearing the correct name. "There is more to this case than Noll knows. Please keep an eye on him. Remember to watch out for yourself as well."  
She nodded, drawing her attention to a beautiful building that came into her spiritual view. It looked like an old manor; it had walls that were made of wood, and tatami mats decorated the floor. There was a fence that surrounded the back of the house indicating where the hotspring were. Dark shadows seemed to surround the house it was rather interesting because whenever the shadows touched they seemed to absorb each other. Though interesting, it gave her the sense of dread. She instinctively knew that these shadows were spirits, yet to see the spirits devouring each other freaked and shocked her to the core. Something purple and pulsating caught her attention, there stood a purple fox, it was large almost as big as the house itself. The fox was covered in dark blue fire from head to tail. It spotted Mai and growled, seeming as if it was telling her to go away. Mai turned to Gene only to find herself alone just as the fox jumped at her. Mai woke up with a scream. She launched forward smacking her head with Naru's who released a slight hiss.  
She rubbed her head and she knew the impact would leave her forehead with a bruise.  
Naru turned his attention to his assistant his eyes showing abit of concern before that was quickly masked. "You had a dream obviously. Before you ask, yes you are into clients home. And yes you are in the girls room."  
Mai slowly nodded noting that Naru's fuse seemed to be on the short end she relayed her dream to the boss who sported a mark on his jaw from where she had rammed into him.   
Naru seemed to contemplate the mention of the fox like creature, he muttered a word softly just out of the range of Mai's hearing. "Kitsune."   
He turned his focus back to Mai."Get ready, the clients have provided dinner everyone is waiting on you." with that, he walked out of the room.   
Mai slowly sat up, looking around her she was in a large room with Chinese decorations and futons one for each girl. She yawns, pulling herself to stand before a chill covered her the moment she stepped foot into the hallway. She paused, hearing scratching coming from the walls and floor. She felt her pulse sky rocket as a spirit appeared infront of her, that's when everything turned black for her an everything seemed to fade from reality.


	3. Mai!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai suddenly blacked out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt!

Naru heard a soft thump, and as he rounded the corner he found that Mai was slowly sinking ino the floor. "Mai!" He turned to the camera where he knew his caretaker Lin was watching. He made a gesture telling him to get down here, as he turned and grabbed Mai's hand. "Wake up Mai! Hey, Mai!" He felt the force behind the pulling of the young brunette.  
He looked over his shoulder only to spot Lin running down the hallway until he reached the pair. He whistled loudly as his shiki quickly ripped through the spirit that had a hold on his dear Mai.  
Naru looked at Mai and saw her sprawled out on the floor still asleep her breath was slow, even. Yet; there was something not quite right here. He picked up the black phone from his pocket. "Masako I need you over here." When he got the response he desired he shut the phone. "Lin keep an eye on Mai she might be possessed."  
Lin nodded, saying nothing at this point since he had nothing better to do he sighed watching Naru walk away.  
Mai stirred before smiling almost sweetly, her eyes open only to show purple irises instead of the usual brown. "Oh you are so sweet." Her voice held a higher pitch than normal as she laughs, pushing Lin away before he could call the shiki.  
Lin skidded down the hallway before he yelped, shouting for Naru. "NOLL!"  
Mai's body stood before waving, and then she ran out the door, where a shocked and confused Masako stood. "Hello little girl." With that, her arms wrapped around the thin frame of Masako just then they faded leaving nothing but Masako's phone.  
The two appeared within a garden, a scowl covered the possessed Mai's face as she shoved Masako into a stone well, the well was made of stone and it held a low level of water. Mai took one last look around the stone garden before she started laughing, tipping her head back and clutching her sides. "Ah now your turn my dear child." With that, the spirit left Mai causing her shocked body to fall back into the well where she had forced Masako. A bitter cry echoed as the fully concious but worn out Mai hit the bottom, mere feet from an unmoving figure. "Masako? What happened?!"  
Masako's form stirred, then groaned before closing her eyes tight in pain. "M-Mai are you back to us?"  
Mai nodded. "What happened?"  
Masako trembled, her eyes filled with fear as she remembered. "You were possessed by a demon."

Mai took note of the look in Masako's eyes, and thought for a moment. "I know how scared you are, but I am me again. Let's find a way out of this well."  
Masako nodded, and began to look around for footholds. "The rocks are too smooth to climb up." There was a small squeak left in her voice.   
Mai simply looked up noticing night was falling upon the pair. "Sometimes wells have traps to get out for if someone gets stuck." She started patting down the walls.  
Masako started to pat the wall her hand hitting a metal of some sort, and the floor beneath them gave way. "Mai!"   
Mai grabbed onto Masako as they fell.


	4. narus search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and masako have gone missing. this chapter is in Narus point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt or the characters.

I searched everywhere I could think of, I even checked every camera however they were all shut down all at once. Where the hell could that clumsy assistant of mine?

Things seemed bad they've been gone for hours now and daylight was already breaking. I still searched however even when Lin tried to tell me to take a break I just couldn't. Mai was probably in trouble couldn't she have left me a damn clue as to where she went? Masako was even missing but at this point that medium is the very least of my worries. Mai was on the top of my worry list, I rechecked the womens bedroom for like the 100th time. I have run circles around this entire house. Where could she have gone? The last I saw they were running out of the house yet when I followed there was no sign of them. I paused for a moment before turning my attention once more to that well. "Mai? Masako?" Like the first ten tries there was no response had they found a way out? Some wells had secret passages for when people would fall down them yet on the construction plans there was no route then again the well didn't even show. "Lin, gather the others and get rope and flashlights." I spoke calmly into the radio though my heart was pounding. What would I do without that bubbly though annoying assistant? I could stand losing Masako but not Mai.  
Sometimes I wish she would just stay put and not get possessed. At this point I do not know how she is, or even if she's still possessed. Times like these I wish I knew, my heart gets this strange feeling everytime I think of her. "Lin hurry."  
At first it was Ayako, Monk, Lin and John who showed up each carrying a flashlight and rope. Yasu showed up moments after with a backpack full of food and water. "Yo boss!"  
Sometimes I wish he could read the atmosphere. "Everyone get gathered and ready we are going to explore this well. In times of war the owners of an estate would put tunnels into their wells so they would have a means of escape from the invading army."   
Everyone nodded yet nobody bothered to speak they each slipped into the well to find that one hidden passage. Lin called out, "Naru we've found a piece of metal, there is defiantly something here." He tugged on the metal and there was a small rumbling sound that told us rocks had moved.   
Once I heard that sound I let out a sigh, now we knew where she went clever girl remembered her history. "Let's go explore." With that I led them through the tunnel. I was rather amused the tunnel was made of stone and it held plenty of air it was rather shocking. Though I ripped my eyes away from the passage to see a small phone on the ground, it was Mai's she left it to tell us she was here.   
Monk picked up the phone. "Mai went this way! Come on don't stand around let's find our little girl!"   
Ayako whacked the back of the Monks head. "This is not the time for your theatrics!"  
Lin tried to hold back a laugh as he walked further down the tunnel. "Hey guys, let's continue and find them before they end up in trouble."   
I nodded taking the phone from monk I ran up to catch with Lin. God since when do I run? My mask is slipping for once does she really carry such an effect on me?  
Lin paused when we spotted daylight. "Up ahead on the left there's daylight it looks to be coming from an old door."  
I walked to the door and pushed it open and it made this slow, metallic screech. Everyone rushed to cover their ears whereas I ground my teeth. "Come on but stick together this is Aokigahara the suicide forest."  
Monk went silent, but continued on with the others The forest was deep already the trees curved and curled at seemingly unnatural angles. I pursed my lips when I saw multicolored strings littering the path. Those were for those who died, or were thinking of dying yet if they changed their mind they'd be able to get home. It was something sad even Yasu didn't crack a joke.   
We walked for about an hour before we saw something that had us shocked. In the middle of the forest there was a village that looked rather deserted.   
Ayako frowns. "Do you think they went there?"   
I spotted a ripped piece of Masako's kimono and frowned. "Not a doubt. I don't like the looks of this ghost town in a place like this if something happens we won't get help from anyone else so watch each others backs."  
I turned around from the group and walked to the red tori gates infront of the village. Please hold on Mai we are coming.


	5. the village of aokigahra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is wandering around the village in the suicide forest, just what is she doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt now sit down have some tea and read! Just kidding I love you people.

Mai had been wondering around for a while as mist settled in. This reminded her of that game she played a few months ago it wa called Silent Hill.  
Masako turned her attention to Mai who was obviously lost in her own train of thought. "Hey Mai, do you think the others will find us?" Her feet were starting to hurt an it seemed like they had been walking forever. She has this strange sense that there were spirits everywhere however she could not see any.   
Mai turned to look at Masako. "We left them enough clues they will find us."   
Masako let out a smile as she nods. "Alright let's see now, we are in s spiritual town where none of the spirits will talk or show themselves. We are in the middle of Aokigahara where people come to die, so I think a little stress is okay!"  
Mai purses her lips in thought. "Look if I thought that we were going to die I wouldn't have walked into this village. The others will find us just give them time. " The mist was growing heavier now, it seems they were reaching a large building with a family crest on the door. "These styles remind me of the feudal era."  
Masako didn't find that amusing. "How does that help us get out of here?"  
Mai frowns. "It means these should be rotting but it looks like the people up and left yesterday and not hundreds of years ago."   
Masako found that part interesting. "So why aren't they?"  
Mai lowered her gaze and shrugs. "Maybe the spirits are preserving this place to keep it from rotting away?"  
Masako held her kimono sleeve to her mouth. "That would take several powerful spirits Mai, why don't we rest somewhere my feet are killing me."  
Mai led Masako to an elegant red bench outside of the largest house. "Let's wait here for a few minutes."  
Masako sat down and felt herself yawn. "If they find us it'll be a miracle this town is huge and we haven't spotted anyone."  
Mai led Masako to lean on her shoulder. "They will find us soon relax and sleep Masako maybe you'll relax a little you look rather pale."   
Masako couldn't even glare at this point she just nodded against Mai's shoulder before falling asleep.  
Mai turned her thoughts to the current situation. They were in the middle of a ghost town with no food, and no water. They wouldn't last long like that; she knew Naru was looking for her but it was just a matter of signaling each other. Maybe she could start a fire when night got close. She felt her eyes grow heavy. Find us soon Naru....


	6. Naru's despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mai where the hell are you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt

Such simple things are often made difficult by the stubbornness of human nature. Right now Naru was not happy. Mai was gone, wandering around god knows where and his team was wandering the forest where numerous people met their end. His nerves were eroding quickly and his heart was fluttering madly against his ribcage as if it intended to take flight. Where the hell was Mai? He began to grin his teeth trying anything to contain his annoyance. Suddenly a voice crackled to life over the walky talkie.   
"Naru! We found a ripped shred of fabric and several small white stones that seem to form a path. The fabric seems to match the kimono Masako was wearing when she vanished." Monk's voice sounded strained as he was trying to save face though it was evident the worry was devouring him.  
Once Naru and Lin met up with the others they walked along following the path so vibrantly laid out.  
A strange mist built around the team and Ayako was trembling. "This is weird, the trees are quiet. "  
Lin shook his head to indicate his shinigami held no clues.   
The fog rolled in hitting with full force just what was this place? An outline suddenly shot up through the fog. A large fence surrounded a town, no more of a village. It looked like something that was built in the early years of the warring era just what was this place?  
Naru sucked in a breath, letting his voice bellow out through the air. "Mai?"  
Something was wrong, as they walked along they noticed everything seemed brand new there was no rotting wood, an the paint on the roofs seemed untouched by the sun.   
Monk chuckled nervously. "Everything looks like that one horror thing Mai told me about."   
Ayako looked to startled to even whack him.   
Lin whistled, summoning forth his shinigami. "Find the girls." The orbs sprinted across the sky in search.  
Naru ran his fingers through his hair a sense of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He was starting to grow sleepy, yet he forced himself to remain awake. "Mai!"   
A low mumble came from his right and as he jerked his head to the side the figure of a girl showed herself. "Naru?"   
He pursed his lips as the figure joined into full view. "Miss Hara where is Mai?"  
She broke into tears as she hid her face into the kimono sleeves. "We both fell asleep and when I came too she was nowhere to be found, I looked everywhere! There are so many spirits here." Her voice trailed off sadly.  
Naru glanced at the others who seemed to be dwelling in their own thoughts.   
Lin's shinigami returned and he shook his head. "They cannot sense her. Naru we should check the clan houses first."  
Naru turned to his team. "Stay together let's find Mai she's been gone long enough."


	7. Oh Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is lost yet again! Why did Masako have to fall asleep why?!

Such small things get me so frustrated Mai thought looking with disdain at her surroundings. She was in a small round room with a single dark purple bed and no entrance or exit to be found not even a window. Gods know Mai tried looking for a secret door or something, yet just nothing but the smooth stone walls. There seemed to be plenty of air but when she looked around for the circulation unit or really anything she found nothing. This was truly turning into a horror game. Mai held up her phone for like the fifth time and still, no signal. Her throat was growing hoarse from shouting for Masako, for Naru for well anybody! Her mind was racing, the last thing she could remember was falling asleep and waking up in this small room. Why was she always the target in hindsight it really wasn't fair. Where were all the ghosts Masako claimed she sensed anyways? They hadn't made a move since they entered the village. Mai paused her thoughts, sighing to herself. "Naru will find me he always does." The mention of her boss sent a smile to her face. "When he finds me he will yell I bet his face will turn like a thousand different tints of red! Then he will demand gallons of tea!" She knew Naru would show no such emotion yet re visual amused her. Looking around she noticed a book on the floor. When she picked it up she found the story of Alice in Wonderland. Small delicate writing was scrawled on the first page. "Hiro Ariam." She paused before turning the page. Was that the name of someone who was trapped in here before she was? Looking around she couldn't find any other way to pass the time so she began to read. It didn't take long for her to become enchante with the world Alice had once dwelled in. She could empathize with the character after all that Mai had been through it was simple really. A soft thump caught Mai's attention. Then soft thumps started along her curling back and forth, back and forth like someone pacing then she heard it. A soft voice one she thought she would long since die before hearing. "Naru?!" her voice called out softly before she started screaming it like a chant over and over louder and louder until she felt like her vocal cords would break. With one final scream of his name, a small pop revealed a door sliding open on the far wall of the room. She tucked the book into her backpack as she noticed the dark blue haired teen who stood there looking for the first time in a very long time worried. "Mai?"  
Mai stumbled, flinging herself at the teen. "Naru!"   
In a moment of shock, Naru found his arms wrapped around the thin body of the young woman. "Thank god Mai. I need to put a bell on you don't I? I was so worried, you idiot. We look everywhere and I almost left until I heard you screaming."  
Mai closed her eyes, leaning into Naru's embrace she slipped into the world of unconsciousness.   
Naru looked down at the young female a rare smile crossing his face. "Only you could bring such strong emotions Mai. Sleep well." He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her out of the wooden house. Turning to Lin who was waiting by the door he simply said. "We will start our investigation soon. Go back through the well and gather all of our equipment and their battery packs. Take Miss Hara with you and be back here in an hour if you do not return by then we will all leave."


	8. The mist settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai was found at last, and the investigation has been set in motion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt

Lin found the main road out of the village, it was a worn path packed with red clay. He looked behind him. Masako tried to hurry behind him however she ended up tripping on her broken sandals. Her eyes were wild with anxiety and her normally tidy hair stuck up at odd angles. Her torn kimono revealed a series of holes and threads from where it began to unravel and her breath was short as if she had run a mile. Lin looks back ahead of him, the fog grew thicker as he reached the Tori gates something was amiss, there was a tug on his back and then he found himself somehow walking behind Masako and they were once again on the red clay path. "Hmn?"   
Masako spun around on those broken sandals and spotted the older male. "I just saw the mist swallow you! How did you get behind me?"  
Lin stared at the Tori gate. "It seems we cannot leave." This obviously displeased him.   
Masako looked shocked. "What can we do?" She stared in awe at the fog, trying to wrap her mind around the dilemma.  
He spoke softly, clearly irate at this point in time. "All we can do is return to Naru and find out what is going on here." A low rumble came from behind the pair, and a statue appeared. It was made of red clay and the statue seemed to depict Ameratsu the Japanese god of the sun. Just what was going on here? A curse of sorts? The statue shattered into clumps of dirt and Masako unleashed a scream that would wake the dead.  
The sound reverberated in his ears as he hissed in displeasure. "Masako, if you wouldn't mind not doing that again."  
She looked apologetic as she followed Lin to rejoin with the rest of SPR.


	9. Oh hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so lin told Naru about the fog just what can they do?!

Naru let his mind race while he paced back and forth in one of the wooden houses. 'What are we up against? That strange fog has to deal with the pristine condition of this village that should have been rotting by now.' Then he remembered something. 'Mai said her dream had a fox in it, a kitsune can use illusion. Now that I'm thinking about it; Mai hasn't had a dream since we arrived at the clients house. Is the kitsune blocking her and even confusing all of our senses?' He closes his eyes and takes in a soft breath. He couldn't hear anything all was quiet and yet he felt watched. A small growl rumbled through his ear drums. 'There is a kitsune here. I can sense it now, this is no village is it? Thinking about it, where is Father Brown?'  
Lin looked at Naru as he gave the signal to his team. One by one they closed their eyes, each realizing this reality wasn't quite right.  
When their eyes opened they were in an empty field on the outskirts of the clients home. There was nothing around them not even a single building.   
Mai was the first to squeak. "Eh? Oh! Naru!" She pointed at the space behind her boss.  
Naru looked over his shoulder with a smile as Lin's shikigami tore apart the silver kitsune.  
A blonde male ran toward the group. "Ello thank god you guys are back!"  
Naru slipped the smile from his face. "No thanks to Mai for running off again. Gather the equipment we are done here."


End file.
